


Clouds and kisses

by EV Litwin (cliffordiste)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Cloud Watching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordiste/pseuds/EV%20Litwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Jehan watch clouds together. Fluff, one-shot drabble-like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I saw a brilliant fanart (weisbrot.tumblr.com/post/47868403589/jehan-and-courfeyrac-cloudwatching-for-the) because I thought it was the most adorable thing ever. This one's for the artist (:
> 
> Please note English isn't my native language. If you find any bad grammar or spelling, feel free to let me know so I can change it. Feedback on the writing itself is always more than welcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;D

"I like that one," Jehan said, pointing up in the sky.  
Courfeyrac 's gaze followed in the direction Jehan was pointing, but from his point of view Jehan was pointing at a patch of blue sky. "That's just the sky."  
"From where I am it isn't. Hold on, let me show you." Jehan scooted over and tried not to think about how that would ruin his beige breeches. When he was only a couple of centimetres away from his friend, he pointed at the sky again. "Right there,"

Courfeyrac tried his hardest to figure out which cloud Jehan meant, but he still didn't see it. "I don't know which one you mean, you're just pointing at the blue."  
A long breath escaped from Jehan's slightly parted lips. "Hmm .. Okay. What if I just-" he scooted over some more so their shoulders touched and turned a bit so their cheeks brushed against each other. Courfeyrac's cheek felt really warm, but Jehan didn't dare guess if it was from the sun that had been shining on his face or something else.  
He lifted his arm up in the air again and pressed his face as close as possible against Courfeyrac's, feeling his friend's stubble rubbing against his own. "The cauliflower-looking one there."

  
Courfeyrac's gaze finally caught the cloud his friend liked so much, but to him it was just a simple cloud and he didn't understand why Jehan was so enthusiastic about it. "Why that one ?"

Jehan lowered his arm, it landed against Courfeyrac's arm, making the hair on his arm standing up in a rush of sensation, his fingers touched the rougher skin of Courfeyrac's palm. Courfeyrac grabbed hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers. "It makes me feel happy," said Jehan, who was too distracted by the fact that his heart was about to leap out of his chest to think of a deeper explanation.

  
Courfeyrac enjoyed having Jehan almost speachless. "That's a poor choice of words for a poet, I expected more of you, Prouvaire," he said with a small smirk playing around his lips.  
Said poet turned his head to shoot a mocking reply back at Courfeyrac, but forgot what he was going to say when their noses brushed together and Jehan's heart started pounding in his throat when he realised just how close they were.

For a moment they enjoyed the silky touch of each other's breath on their lips. Then Courfeyrac slowly leaned in and closed his lips over the poet's. Never had he had a softer kiss, never had he felt softer lips than these. His hand moved to Jehan's neck, pulling him closer to get more of him. Jehan closed his eyes and was more than happy to be lead by Courfeyrac but still wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac's waist in a firm grip to make sure this would last long enough.

  
As Courfeyrac's hands roamed through the poet's hair, their kissing got wilder, tongues meeting and exploring. They rolled over in the grass, holding each other tightly, wrapped up in a feeling of love that was so intense Jehan forgot to worry about the flowers they were squashing.

When their mouths finally parted, Jehan was sitting on top of Courfeyrac's stomach, both of them trying to catch their breath, their gaze never letting go of the other's.  
A bright beam of sunlight played on Jehan's face and made him look as angelic as he was to Courfeyrac in his mind. He stared at him in a breathless moment before he dared to speak again. "I am really enjoying this cloud gazing, we should do it more often."

  
Jehan's eyes flickered and he and pressed his lips down on Courfeyrac's in reply.


End file.
